A New Home
by avatarlemon
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are half brothers who both lost their families. Once things go bad with their care taker, none other than the Haruno's volunteer to take them in. Will they become Sakura's brothers, lovers, bestfriends, or worst enemies? Highschool AU Title suggestions? Drama/Humor/Angst/Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Uzamaki loved Sakura Harun****o**

**Sakura Haruno loved Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sasuke Uchiha loved nothing. Or so he said.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

"Sakura." Mrs. Haruno greeted her daughter as she sat at the dinner table.

"Hi mom, dad." Sakura greeted her parents, sitting down at the dinner table.

"We need your opinion on something." Mebuko, her mother said upon her father joining the two.

"Mebuko, don't be so subtle about it!" Kizashi scolded the woman who just sighed.

"Just tell me what it is guys?" Sakura said smiling at her about-to-be bickering parents.

"How do you feel about Naruto Uzamaki?" Sakura's dad asked, approaching the following statement in a different, more beat-around-the-bush way then her mother planned to.

"He's super annoying! All he does is blabs about how awesome he is and how he wants to be better than Sasuke!" She shouted with a bitter look on her face. "Why?" She asked, confused why her parents even cared.

"I see." was the answere her mom gave. "What about Sasuke?" She asked.

"Oooh, Sasuke, he's so dreamy! He's amazing at evferything, and super smart, and dreamy!" She said, starting to coo over her life long crush once again.

"Hmp." Was all her father said.

"Why don't you give his brother a chance?" Mebuki finally said.

"Who?" She asked confused.

"Sasuke's half brother, Naruto, why don't you give him a chance?" Her father clarified.

"What!? They are half brothers?!" Sakura was screaming to a point where they were shocked the neighbors didn't call the cops.

"Well yeah, silly, they have the same mother." Kizashi informed her.

"B-but..." evidentaly, Sakura was in shock "I thought Sasuke's family was dead?" Sakura asked, still trying to understand the situation.

"Yes, and so is Naruto's." Mebuki, who had been fairly quiet chimed in.

"So who do they live with?" She asked, finally taking a bite of the macaroni infront of her.

"Well, they used to live with Iruka Umino, but something happened and they no longer do." the blonde woman said sipping her water, not able to break the news sto her daughter yet.

"So where is Sasuke living?" Sakura asked, concern in her voice.

"How about with us dear!" the jolly pink haired man exclaimed.

With all honestly, Sakura spit her water all over her dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

"EEEH! SASUKE UCHIHA IS GOING TO BE LIVING WITH ME!" Sakura squeeled, causing her mother to sigh.

"So is Naruto." Mebuki said taking a sip of her water calmly.

"WHAT!?" Her 14-year-old daughter shouted. "WHY NARUTO!?" Sakura whined.

"Because it's his brother of course, and they both need somewhere to live!" Kizashi said like it was obvious, which it would've been to any normal person, but this was Sakura.

"I don't care about Naruto, why doesn't he just go live uner a brige, duh." Sakura said as sincerely as possible.

"Sakura." He mother scolded.

"Ok, ok, so when are they moving in, and how long will they be here, and where will their rooms be, and are we gonna have to share bathrooms, oh I hope not." Sakura shot out questions like a machine gun.

"Woah, slow down there kidddo." Kizashi laughed. "If all goes well with Iruka and his situation, they will just be here for the school year, but we have the option to adopt them-" before he could finish his daughter interjected

"Who would willingly want Naruto to be their kid." She spat with her lip curled.

The elder just pretended not to hear her and continued. "Sasuke will have the spare bedroom, and Naruto the guest room."

Sakura smiled. Despite the fact that the guest room was next door to hers, it guest room had a bathroom, but the spare room, two steps across the hall, had no bathroom, so her and Sasuke would be sharing the bathroom. She started blushing at the thought of the Uchiha naked in her bathroom, ad was already planning on 'accidentally' walking in on him.

"So, we'll need to get you some good air freshener!" the male pinkette joked, causing his daughter to scowl and grumble at the embarrassing comment.

"Dad, please don't do that infront of Sasuke, or even Naruto for that fact." She pleaded.

"And what exactly did your father do?" the woman of the house demanded, not liking her daughter's comment.

"He embarrasses me like that." Sakura confessed, squirming.

"Oh come on, we all wipe our asses the same way!" Kizashi chuckled.

"Dad!" Sakura shouted, causing her father to laugh harder.

"Anymore questions?" He asked standing up to gather the dishes of the finished dinner.

"When will they get here." she replied, rising from the table.

It was timed perfectly, for Sakura knew if she entered the kitchen she would be cleaning those dishes, so her father simply said "Tomorrow" and scurried into said room.

Sakura, upon instinct, face palmed.

* * *

Any normal child would go to bed, and sleep their worries away, but this is Sakura we're talking about, so like you guess, that's the last thing she'd do. Instead, she stayed up damn near all night. She had competed a lot of stuff she had wanted to finish before summer even started among them were: re-organizing/ decorating her room, color-coating her wardrobe, listening to every song on her ipod (well, that wasn't on the list, but lets just say it was for listing times sake). She had also showered, straightened her hair, and spent an hour perfecting her make-up. Then, finally, at 6 AM, she passed out.

"And this is my daughter, Sakura's room. I'm sure you know her." Was the sentence that she awoke to her dad saying. Slowly she opened her eyes as her door opened.

"Oops, she's asleep!" Her father giggled and closed the door.

Sakura about died as she realized that her father was giving Sasuke and Naruto the tour! She jumped out of her bed and with a few pats and pulls, her hair was flat. She wiped off some of her makeup, giving her a more natural look. Finally, she walked to her closet, pulling out her favorite shorts, they were really old and too tight and short. She slipped the shorts on and grabbed her red low cut shirt that showed her hips slightly at the sides. Smiling, she patted her hair down once again and walked out of the room, prepared to see Sasuke.

Sakura walked around her house, but no one was anywhere to be found. "Dad!? Mom!?" she shouted walking aimlessly around the house.

"In here honey." She heard her mother shout from the laundry room.

"Mom, is Sasuke here?" she asked looking around as if he would be somewhere in the tiny room.

"No, your father just went to get Naruto and Sasuke." Mebuki said throwing the wet clothes into the dryer.

"Then who was he giving a tour earlier?" She asked confused.

"Oh, that," the blonde rolled her eyes "He was doing a 'practice tour'."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, do you know when they'll get here?" Sakura asked following her mother out of the laundry room.

"Probably around six, they went to get some school clothes." Mebuki informed the girl.

"What about their rooms?" Sakura asked.

"They are finished, you can go see them, but dont touch anything." with that permission, Sakura shot up the stairs into the old guest room.

Sakura looked around the guest room, it wasn't white any more, but painted black with a white trim around the ceiling and floor. To the left as soon as you entered was a waist high bookshelf with a few books sitting on it. Next to it was a bedside stand, the bed sitting the left of it. The bed was rounded at the foot, and had many throw pillows. The wall parallel to the door had a giant window consuming half of it, with a dresser lining half way across. On the far right of the dresser was a TV. In the corner was a cushiony chair with a stand next to it. Above the chair was a poster that read 'DETERMINATION'. The whole right wall was a sliding glass door that led to the deck where the jacuzzi sat. Sakura smirked, why hadn't she thought of it before? The jakuzzi was a perfect excuse for her to strut through the Uchiha's room in her bikini.

She left the room, heading to her own, then curiosity got the best of her. She walked in Naruto's room and looked around. The room had the same waist high wooden trim all the way around. To the left of the door was a bookshelf with some books and rolled up posters sitting on it. There was a tall closet on the right wall. The wall parallel to the door was a giant window with a sword set sitting on the floor. The last wall, the one farthest left, was where the bed sat, sticking out into the middle of the room. The bed had an orange blanket, and opposed to Sasuke, only one pillow. To the left of the bed was a small potted tree, and on the right was a bedside stand with an old fashion alarm clock on it. The walls were the same light shade of blue they used to be, but a poster above the head board of his bed caught her eye. It wasn't the highschool symbol that interested (and disgusted) her, it was the hand drawn picture of her with a 'thought bubble' and the blonde's face! There were various other posters around the room. Disgusted, Sakura walked through the door, but not before noticing the zebra print rug that sat on the wooden floor.

Sakura sat in her room for about 10 minutes before she realized there was really nothing to do, and decided to take a nap, setting her alarm for 5 just as a precaution.

* * *

4:45 Kizashi's car

"So Sasuke, do you know Sakura?" the pink haired man asked the quiet boy sitting in the passanger seat of her car in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

"I know of her. I don't really know her persoanlly." He said monotonously.

"Oooh! Mr. Haruno, I do! There are some great women in the Haruno family!" Naruto chimed in from the back seat. Honestly, the man liked Naruto better, it wasn't that he had a better personality then Sasuke, it was just that he actually had a personality compared to Sasuke.

"Thanks Naruto!" He smiled turning the car into the parking lot of the mall. "Ready for a shopping spree boys?!" The man exclaimed.

As if on cue, Naruto grinned and Sasuke groaned.

* * *

An hour and a half. That's how long was spent clothes shopping for the brothers. Sasuke had gotten 8 pairs of jeans, 8 shirts, 8 pairs of socks, and 2 pairs of shoes. Naruto, on the other hand, had probably one of everything that was orange, though he did get a few pairs of normal jeans.

Kizashi didn't mind though. he saw the time as bonding time with the boys and enjoyed every second of it, despite the $500 bill. Finally, at 6:15 they were ready for the 20 minute ride to their new home. Naruto was excited, he was going to be living with Sakura's cousins, maybe they would even see each other sometimes out of school. Sasuke though dreaded the thought of being around anyone who even shared a drop of blood with the annoying girl. Boy, were they both surprised when they saw the girl sitting on the porch steps.

* * *

**So, that's chapter two! Thanks for reading, and review please!**


End file.
